


stopping me from sleep

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, day one: sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: jihoon is cold and can’t sleep, so he’s lucky his roommate is a living heater.





	stopping me from sleep

jihoon was cold.

 

he didn’t understand why, since it wasn’t that cold out, and he wasn’t getting sick.

 

he curled up into himself under his blanket, glancing to his right at mingyu, who was sleeping soundly.

 

he looked warm, jihoon thought, but he was _not_ sharing a bed with mingyu for warmth.

 

definitely not.

 

mingyu deserved his sleep, and didn’t need jihoon and his cold everything bursting his happy bubble by trying to shove his toes between his thighs.

 

oh god, he was so cold. that sounded like such a good idea.

 

jihoon sighed again, the sound seeming to echo throughout the quiet room.

 

fuck it, he was tired and this was definitely the only way he was gonna fall asleep.

 

he carefully walked down the steps to his bed, wincing a bit when they creaked, but successfully got to the top of mingyu’s steps.

 

fuck, how was he gonna get in.

 

“hyung?” mingyu’s voice came out of the darkness and jihoon saw the younger blinking at him, trying to get his eyes to focus.

 

“hey mingu,” jihoon smiled softly.

 

“hyung, what are you doing?” mingyu rolled slightly to face jihoon, jihoon’s heart melting a bit at the cute expression on the younger’s sleepy face.

 

“i was cold,” jihoon said, and mingyu smiled, shuffling to the side, letting jihoon flop down on the bed before covering him with the blanket.

 

jihoon sighed happily as heat enveloped him, turning on his side and pushing closer to mingyu.

 

“hyung, you’re so cold,” mingyu said softly, wrapping his arms around jihoon’s hips and tugging him closer, making mingyu the big spoon, curling his body around jihoon.

 

“hmm,” jihoon said, already falling asleep because of the comfortable heat mingyu was putting out.

 

“goodnight hyung,” mingyu said, pressing a soft kiss onto the crown of jihoon’s head before the two fell asleep, tangled in each other.


End file.
